1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand-operated tools and specifically to hand-operated tools for cutting tie wraps.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of cutters have been disclosed for cutting metal or plastic bindings. In particular, various cutters for steel box strapping or plastic tie wraps (also called zip ties) have been disclosed that cut the unwanted end portion of the straps or tie wraps and leave a rounded end on the remaining portion. The rounded ends prevent injuries to those handling the items encircled with the straps or tie wraps.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,677,684 to Parsons discloses a tool for cutting the ends of metal straps and uses a punch-and-die arrangement to leave a rounded end on the strap. U.S. Pat. No. 1,812,484 to Howe provides for improvements on the Parsons tool by providing a receptacle for clippings. U.S. Pat. No. 1,938,666 to Novy, et al. provides for a similar tool for cutting rounded ends and that is particularly adapted for use with seals used to retain together the ends of metal strapping.
For use with plastic tie wraps, U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,053 to Rubicam discloses tools having curved blades. U.S. Pat. No. 7,174,640 to Elkins discloses a pliers-like hand tool having cutting edges and grooved guides in each jaw of the tool, which is used for cutting off the unwanted end of a tie wrap and leaving a rounded end. Likewise, U.S. Pat. Appl. 2005/0097758 to Elkins discloses a pliers like hand tool having cutting edges in each jaw of the tool for cutting a rounded end on a tie wrap.
Although great strides have been made in the area of tie wrap cutters, many shortcomings remain.